Under the Sky So Blue
by Ruse07
Summary: Kayuno G. Reaper cant stop her love for one man. Zephyr Bluesummers wants only to be with the one she loves again. Follow these two women on their adventures through the world of Gunsmoke. WolfwoodxOOC, LegatoxOOC, slight VxM


Note: This is another random story Enigma and I wrote together in HS. I was reading it recently and decided to add some to it, and maybe it'll get worked on, not sure yet. The story is still very unprepared and mostly forgotten.

*All Trigun characters and environments belong to the creator, Kayuno G. Reaper and Zephyr are our own characters.

...

Trigun Fanfiction

Under the Sky So Blue

Chapter 1

The sun beat down of the residents of LR with unrelenting mercy. The temperature normally was very hot, but today it was exceptionally uncomfortable.

The residents of the town were sticking to the shaded areas and fanning themselves with whatever objects they could find. The smell of sweat and quiet of inactivity hung over the town like a thick wool blanket.

"PLEASE KAYUNO!" A wail echoed, shattering the silence like a gunshot.

Two women in the center plaza of the town stared each other down.

One was a tall, fair skinned woman. Eyes, almost so blue they were the shade of ice were set in an angular shaped face. Her hair was a very light shade of blonde, teetering on the edge of white, braided tightly at the scalp in intricate designs and let loose an inch or so past the crown of her head. The little beads and charms tied in her braids twinkled and chimed as a feeble wind attempted to blow through the blonde locks.

She was garbed in an expensive looking black jacket with silver hemming on the cuffs and collar. Black leather shorts, stopped mid thigh and were covered in two belts crisscrossed over her hips, more for style then actual use. Two hands were covered in black fingerless gloves with silver studs on the knuckles and all ten fingernails were painted black. Black leather boots with more buckles and straps to count, came up to her knees.

The strangest feature of this woman was the black flu mask she wore over her mouth. The symbol for 'biohazard' was carefully stitched into the mask in red thread.

But strangely enough, amidst all the heat and sweating of the townsfolk, she seemed totally unaffected.

The other woman was about half a head shorter then the blond. Her hair was a shocking shade of red, that was not a color a very common on Gunsmoke, where's most people's hair was brown or blonde. It lay down to her shoulders curling gently at the ends. Two large eyes as green as the sea were set in a round cherub shaped face.

Her clothing was a bit more ordinary then the blondes, consisting of a pair of khaki, canvas shorts and a long sleeved, off the shoulder hunter green top. Long sandy colored socks stopped just below her shorts, along with a pair of knee high, tan leather boots.

Both women seemed totally out of place with the normal townsfolk. Not only was their clothing strange, but they each sported a weapon.

Weapons on Gunsmoke were not uncommon, but the most common weapon was a gun and neither woman had one to be seen. Instead the blonde had a very large scythe with a black handle and silver blade strapped to her back, where the shorter woman had two white and green fans crisscrossed in a holster on the back of her shorts.

"I said NO Zephyr!" The blonde said rather angrily, her arms crossed tightly across her ample chest. She seemed to be refusing the look at the woman 'Zephyr', instead focusing on an empty window of the nearest building. "We have to leave on the next sand steamer if we want to get to May City!"

"KAYYYY!" The red head wailed yet again, falling to her knees in the center of the street. People begin to stare, but she seemed unfazed to their attention or was merely ignoring them. "But Kay, I'm so hungry! We haven't had anything to eat in two whole days! Can't we stop for a just a minute and get something to hold us over for the steamer ride?" Zephyr clutched her stomach in pain to emphasize her point to the taller woman.

Kayuno squeezed her eyes shut and seemed to be counting backwards from ten. Still refusing to look at Zephyr who she knew was giving her the 'imfamous' puppy dog look, Kayuno sighed. "Teh, I guess I AM a little thirsty," a large smile lit up the red heads face. "But we only have an hour till the Sand steamer leaves, so we have 30 minutes to eat. Let's make it quick."

"Yay!" Zephyr mewed excitedly, jumping up from the sandy road and doing a twirl of joy.

Upon entering the saloon, Zephyr quickly zipped to the bar where Kayuno took her time to examine the place for danger before entering. Seeing that the saloon was safe enough, Kayuno took the barstool next to Zephyr.

"What'll ya have ladies?" The bartender asked while cleaning a glass with a dirty stained rag.

"Blackberry martini, frozen." Kayuno answered her eyes sweeping the patrons of the saloon.

Zephyr smiled brightly, "potato chips please and a glass of orange juice!"

The bartender gave Zephyr her chips and Kayuno her martini. "Uh kiddo, we really don't serve juice here…"

"Oh…" Zephyr put a finger to her lips thinking hard, "how about… a milkshake?"

"Get her a cup of juice!" Kayuno growled flashing the man a glare that would make most wet themselves, "just make a virgin drink idiot!"

The bartender seemed to shrink to the size of a pea, before whimpering "Yes ma'am," and scurrying off to get the red head a cup of juice.

As Zephyr happily munched on her potato chips, Kayuno continued to scan the saloon patrons with no real interest.

Normal person… guy flirting with girl… kid crying… Nicolas D. Wolfwood… ugly girl… Nicolas D. Wolfwood! Kayuno instantly resisted the urge to jump the man out of joy or pure anger.

"I've found you!" Kayuno whispered under her breath.

"You say something Kayyyy?" Zephyr asked shoving a couple chips in her mouth, her whole attention on the basket of food.

The blond managed to keep herself in her seat long enough to answer the younger of the two. Her hands were gripping the bar so hard the wood was splintering under her bare fingers.

"Um Zeph… I need to use the restroom... I'll be back in a few minutes."

Totally unaware of her friend's peril, Zephyr nodded sipping happily on the orange juice she had just received from the bartender. "Okay!"

She looked at the bartender who was looking rather proud of himself for finding some juice. "Hey mister, I'd figured you ran outta town by the way you ran off after that glare 'yuno gave you."

Ignoring Zephyrs small talk, Kayuno slowly stood; drink in hand, and approached Wolfwood's table before inviting herself to sit down across from him.

"Nicolas Wolfwood… long time not see."

Wolfwood seemed genially surprised to see her, but recovered quickly taking a moment to pull down his sunglasses, exposing his warm slate colored eyes. Kayuno could have sworn her heart stopped for that moment until the sunglasses were pushed back up his nose.

"Kayuno, I thought I'd never see you again. Still running with the Gung Ho Guns?" He asked conversationally, taking a drink of his tea.

"Are you?" Came her immediate reply full of venom. Blinking at his surprised expression she swiftly apologized, running a hand through her braids. "No… I am no longer Kayuno the Grim Reaper… but, you should know that better then anyone anyways…"

_I left for you… _She wanted to say, but kept it deep within herself.

Taking a sip of her own drink, Kayuno observed him as he scanned the crowd of people. He hadn't changed at all since she had seen him last, a year ago. Same shaggy black hair, same square jaw, same small bit of stubble on the bottom of his chin.

A frown instantly crossed his features and Kayuno's gaze quickly found his target. "Isn't that Bluesummers girl?" He asked astonished, pulling down his sunglasses to take a better look.

Zephyr seemed to be laughing at the bartender who was blushing a shade of red that almost matched Zephyr's hair.

"Yep." Smirking into her glass, Kayuno took another sip before saying, "we travel together."

Wolfwood looked back at Kayuno, the sunglasses were back in place. "She renounced her title as The Tornado?" Kayuno nodded slowly, not wanting to give out too much of Zephyrs personal information without her permission, she had too much respect for her to do that. "I'm surprised you two haven't been hunted down."

"They wouldn't dare fuck with me." Kayuno growled squeezing the glass in her hand, swearing for the first time in ages. "And I assume Legato still loves her because we haven't seen a single assassin or Gung Ho Gun come after us."

Standing, Wolfwood came around the table. "It seems you have your work cut out for you." Suddenly a church was slammed down on her head, making her stagger. "Have a free portable confessional for all your sins!"

Slowly, Kayuno lifted the small church from her head, shaking out her long braids.

Wolfwood unsurprisingly was no where to be seen. "This church is no where near big enough to hold my sins Nick…" Her head fell to the table as a dry sob escaped her. "Why are you still running from me?" Came the silent question, as a single tear splashed on a black gloved hand.

Zephyr had just finished her orange juice when Kayuno came back to sit beside her.

"You okay?" She asked concern lacing her voice when Kayuno put her head down on the bar.

"I'm fine." Was Kayunos muffled reply, she set the mini church down on the bar. "Here, a gift from a friend."

"Thanks!" Zephyr smiled, taking the small church in her hands. The instant her fingers touched the church her eyes glazed over and she seemed to stop breathing.

_There was a church… the silhouette of a cross bathed in light… The sound of a baby cries… A voice… "Chapel"… That voice… it was so familiar…_

"Legato…" Zephyr whispered before the vision faded from her eyes and the saloon was back in her view.

"Zeph!" Kayuno stood over her shaking her shoulders gently. "Snap out of it!"

Over her? "Wha-?" Zephyr asked unintelligently, sitting up and rubbing a small knot on her head. Her eyes widened to unfathomable proportions before a scream ripped from her throat.

"**Legato!"**

"Legato?" Repeated Kayuno, looking puzzled. "What about Lega-?"

Gripping Kayuno's coat, Zephyr begin shrieking, seeming as if she'd lost her mind. "He sent me a message!" People in the saloon were beginning to stare, but they were ignored by the pair. "The church!" A sudden fatigue seemed to hit the smaller woman as she began to wobble in place. "The… the baby…" She fell back on Kayuno's arm, unconscious.

Kayuno was speechless. What the hell had just happened? What did Zephyr mean by baby? Did Legato have kids? No way, she would of known, unless… She looked at the red head, and felt her belly questionably. It was as flat as it had always been, closing her eyes Kayuno only sensed one heartbeat.

Cursing to herself and picking up the smaller woman, Kayuno attempted to carry her back to the inn they has been staying in. "Looks like we'll be staying here another night…"

"I know you're there somewhere." Zephyr called out into the black emptiness. The world of her dreamscape was nothing but a continuous blackness with not discernable direction or dimension.

The world of dreams was easily manipulated if she chose. After all, it was her dream.

Continuing to walk 'forward', it couldn't really be forward if she had nothing to walk toward, she called again, "are you hiding?"

In the plane of her vision she was rapidly approaching what looked like a large, metal framed bed with dark blue, silk sheets. There was a solitary cathedral sized window, looking out into a moonlit garden. She knew if she looked on the other side of the window, it would be nothing but blackness.

Legato stepped out from the blackness. "Hiding?" He questioned approaching her slowly, his arms extended out. An invitation. "Silly one, I was merely waiting."

Zephyr leapt into his embrace, burying her face into his chest, inhaling his scent. The sweet scent of some sugary dessert that he was often fond of assaulted her, and a hint of something new… blood? "Its been so long… I'd almost given up hope on you speaking to me again."

"It has been quite awhile since we have spoken this way." Legato agreed, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

Since Legato had a strong psychic sense, it was easy for him to search out and find Zephyr in a dreamscape. He often used this particular ability to communicate with Zephyr while they slept, never wanting to be apart. But since Zephyr had left the Gung-Ho-Guns with Kayuno, they hadn't yet connected this way.

A gloved hand ran lightly over Zephyrs cheek and then threaded through her long flaming locks. She shivered in pleasure, having her scalp and hair touched so softly had always been very pleasurable to her.

"Don't do anything that will make Kayuno think I'm having a wet dream or something." Zephyr scolded, her tone soft as she let loose a pleased sigh as he continued running his fingertips through her hair.

Whatever Zephyr or Legato experienced in a dreamscape together would affect their physical bodies in the real world. Much how it was rumored that if you died in your dreams, then your body would die in the real world. So if Legato continued his sweetly torturous caress of her hair, she body would be shivering pleasantly while she slept.

Golden eyes lit up with a glint of mischief, "yes we wouldn't want that would we?" His lips lightly caressed hers before he pulled away enough to give them both some space. His voice took on a serious tone. "Unfortunately, it business before pleasure my love."

Zephyr scowled deeply crossing her arms tightly over her chest. "What does Knives want now?"

"My liege requests that we keep an eye on Vash The Stampede." Legato gave a slight bow at the mention of his master. "He promised great reward to those who please him, my love, our future is close at hand. Soon… soon this planet will be ready…"

Sea green eyes narrowed at the mention of 'my liege'. "Ready… for who… the plants or the humans I wonder?" Zephyr mused aloud. She sighed deeply, "Legato… love… I hope you know what your doing."

He shrugged off his long white coat, laying it on the silk sheets of the large bed. Sitting on the edge of the large bed, he beckoned her to him. "I'm only doing what I must to create a safe world for our child."

Eagerly Zephyr crawled into his arms.

"The baby?" Zephyr smiled softly, her hand going to her flat stomach. "When will the baby come?" Gently, she could feel the very tiny life squirm in delight. "I've waited so long, why have you further delayed my pregnancy?"

Legato touched his little loves stomach and kissed her forehead, eyes closing briefly. "Soon love... once we eradicate the unworthy from this planet, when our son can live without fear of pain."

"Son." Zephyr couldn't keep the smile from her face.

Suddenly her expression turned surly and she repositioned herself to straddle her blue haired lover. "I think I've rather forgotten on how this child was made, perhaps you could refresh my memory?" She purred, carefully undoing the clasps on his clothing.

Not a single hand was raised to stop her. Instead she found her own clothing being rather quickly removed. Legato pulled his little lover down for a searing kiss before answering. "I think that can be arranged."

...

Kayuno laid back on her and pillow and thought back to when she had first met Wolfwood. It had been at this ridiculous birthday party Zephyr had thrown for Legatos birthday, back before the Gung Ho Guns worked for Knives, back when they all had been human...

Almost every Gung Ho Gun had been there; Zazie not being one for being a very small child at this point in time, and Chapel. Now Kayuno knew he wasn't one to show himself to anyone but Legato, but Zephyr had INSISTED everyone be there and that meant you came unless you wanted shot down the next day.

So, Kayuno had put up with this silly birthday party, wearing the ridiculous party hat Zephyr had put on her, unlike her fellow members; who all had to wear a hat either a shade of green, red or blue, Kayuno was wearing a black one with little skulls all over it and a big silver pom pom on top.

"It suits you!" Zephyr had joked placing the little thing on top of Kayuno's blond braids.

Everyone was doing their best to pretend they were happy about Legato turning 22; minus Legato and Zephyr who were actually excited. Legato more about the cake and Zephyr about the party. Kayuno herself was anxious to actually meet Chapel for the first time.

"News everyone!" Legato said tapping his champagne glass; he was wearing a mini crown that said "Birthday Boy!", "It seems Chapel had something come up at his church and can't make it and is sending his apprentice in his place."

Kayuno ground her teeth together, why hadn't she thought of some lame excuse to get out of this like Chapel?

"Foods ready!" Zephyr chanted merrily stepping out of the rather large estate that belonged to her and Legato. She was wearing a pink frilly apron on top of short kaki colored shorts and a green bikini top. A large cowboy hat was on her head with a green party hat on top of it. Her arms were laden with piles of food.

The small party begin chatting and eating the food lain out before them. Suddenly the chatter died as the roar of a machine filled their ears.

"Sorry I'm late!" Exclaimed a man walking his bike around the back of the house.

Kayuno's eyes boggled, in all her years on Gunsmoke, she had never seen such a desirable man!

His eyes were the color of slate and angled sharply, giving him the look of a dormant beast, ready to strike at any moment. His face was sharp and angular. Skin was tanned and his muscle toned from what Kayuno could see through the small exposed area where his shirt hadn't been completely buttoned up.

Kayuno could feel her mouth fall open, thank god for her mask! Zephyr on the other hand; Kayuno observed; didn't have the same luxury and was staring at the man same way Kayuno was sure she was, mouth agape and desire burning in her eyes.

She watched as Zephyr closed her eyes and shook her head, seeming to trying to burn the man out of her retinas. She seemed to be muttering to herself, something that looked like "Legato Legato..." and she kept touching the ring on her finger.

Eyes opened and they were clear of desire, instead focusing fondly on her love who was shaking hands with the new motorcycle man.

"Everyone meet Nicolas D. Wolfwood" Legato exclaimed, bringing the man forward.

Zephyr was the first to shake his hand; with must enthusiasm; Kayuno noted. "Welcome Mr. Wolfwood, I'm Zephyr the hostess, please feel free to dig in and enjoy yourself! Ask my associate Kayuno over there if you have any questions!" Suddenly there was a red party hat on his head and Zephyr was innocently at Legatos side, chatting away about nothing; a subject both Zephyr and Legato enjoyed.

Wolfwood removed the party hat that Zephyr had placed on his head and placed it on a nearby table.

"I wouldn't do that man." E.G. said as nonchalantly as possible, looking as if he was merely piling more food on his plate and making pleasant conversation. "She may be smiling now, but if that hats not on you might wake up with a gun up your nose if ya know what I mean."

"That little sweet thing?" Wolfwood asked, eyebrow raised in question, looked over at the red head who was still adamantly chatting with her beau.

E.G nodded, taking a sip of blue punch. "She seems sweet, but I swear she can read minds or something. See those fans on the back of her shorts?" Wolfwood nodded and E.G. continued. "Well lets just say when those come out you run or you're gonna find yourself on the other side of Gunsmoke."

Kayuno decided it was time to break up this conversation before they said something that would piss her off and she'd have to show them how sharp _her_ scythe really was. Stepping close to E.G. she hovered just a few inches over his shoulder, her aura alone made him quiver. "Something about Zephyr that you want to tell me E.G.?"

E.G. literally jumped out of his skin and backed a good distance away from her. No matter how tough they were, Kayuno could always make them run. And anyone who knew Kayuno and had a brain in there skulls knew better then to talk about Zephyr in her presence. Ever since Zephyr had joined the Gung Ho Guns, Kayuno had been like a mentor and older sister, and had a fierce protective streak over the younger girl.

"I was just talking about the weather!" E.G. swore trying to look convincing. "Such a nice day for a birthday party, right Wolfwood!" He looked frantically at the man in the black preacher suit hoping for some backup.

Wolfwood offered none, instead lighting up a cigarette looking uninterested in anything, but his smoke. "No, I'm pretty sure you were saying Zephyr is a dangerous mind reader who has a bad temper."

Kayuno hissed and E.G. dashed off before he could be shredded by the big black scythe that had just appeared in Kayuno's hands.

"No killing at Leggy's B-Day party Naaaay!" Said Zephyrs voice carried over from her spot with Legato under the overhang.

Kayuno 'hmphed' as the scythe disappeared mysteriously. "Just got lucky today E.G…"

"And you are?" Wolfwood asked, looking at the blonde and taking a hit off his cigarette.

Kayuno froze momentarily before putting up her 'bad-guy' act. "Kayuno G. Reaper." She may have seemed tough on the outside, but this man was making her knees feel like jelly. Never in her life had she met a man that had this kind of sex appeal.

A small twinkle of mischief shown in his eyes and Kayuno felt her heart skip a beat. "G? Does that stand for Gertrude?"

"Hardly." Kayuno scoffed, trying not to be too playful. "And you're Nicolas D. Wolfwood? What does the D. stand for?"

Slate eyes closed halfway and Kayuno got one of the sexiest looks she had ever seen from the dark haired man. "Now if I told ya, I'd have to kill ya."

...

A scream ripped Kayuno from her memories. Sitting up faster then one could blink, Kayuno searched for the source of the disruption. It was Zephyr! Kayuno ran to her friend's bedside and looked down on her; the girl was breathing heavily and trembling ever so slightly.

The red heads body began to lurch and twist in the bed once more as another scream ripped from her throat. The younger girl was starting to scare her now, and it took a lot to scare the Grim Reaper.

"Zephyr wake up!" She cried shaking the girl in attempt to wake her up. "What is the matter with you? Wake up please!"

Two green eyes snapped open and stared up into two icy blue ones, Zephyrs cheeks begin to turn red. "Oh my…"

"What the hell is going on!" Kayuno screamed, very rarely did she reach the point of screaming, but the smaller girl had been acting very strange and it was really starting to freak her out.

Sitting up and shoving her burning face in a pillow Zephyr answered; her reply muffled, "Iz reathy hard ta esplain…"

Two fingers rested on Kayuno's temples and she massaged them to will away the small headache forming. "Explain please, I can't take much more of this craziness."

"Well…" Zephyr started drawing her face away from the pillow enough to lessen the muffle on her voice. "When I sleep Legato can send me a mental image of himself." Her index fingers began poking each other creating a small steeple and then crumbling it. "Since my mind is experiencing it, my body reacts, and well depending on what's going on in my dream effects how I act in my sleep."

Kayuno looked puzzled. "Ok I understand the mind, body ratio thing but what could have made you scream like that…?"

"Gah!" Zephyr buried her face in the pillow again. "Kay stop acting all naive!"

"Wha-?" A pause and then Kayuno chuckled. "Oookay… heh, didn't know you two where so kinky."

"WAHH KAYYYYYY!" The young hollered attempting to beat her elder with the pillow in her hands.

...

A/N: Really random story, maybe I'll finish it one day…


End file.
